


It's a Sign-Up!

by ShiningDiamonds9



Series: chill summer [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Theater - Freeform, Timeskips, smol christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDiamonds9/pseuds/ShiningDiamonds9
Summary: Christine growing up and her adventures in theater.





	It's a Sign-Up!

**Author's Note:**

> for the #chillsummer challenge bc bmc is closing and my soul along with it.
> 
> deb is half a tgwdlm reference and an indirect reference to one of my friends
> 
> prompt: christine canigula

Christine watched her sister. Isabelle looked so happy on there on the stage. Into the Woods Jr. Izzy was Cinderella. She looked so pretty in that dress, and the transformation where the kids as birds pulled the old dress off of her was stellar.

As she sat on the floor next to her baby sister, Abby, Christine was beaming. Half the people on the stage looked like they loved being there, and the other half looked like they didn't even want to be there. That didn't make it any less beautiful.

Christine was going to be on that stage. Someday, she'd be that happy. Isabelle would be proud of her, they could be up there together. Maybe they would do a play at her elementary school! She couldn't wait to be up there in the bright lights.

* * *

Her first year of middle school, a miraculous poster appeared. This was her shot. 'Once Upon a High School' signups! She showed her friend Deb and they auditioned together. Deb didn't really like being onstage though, and switched to crew really quickly.

The cast list came up 2 weeks later. "Gable - Christine Canigula".   
The old lady teacher. For her first role, it was awesome. She hugged Deb and almost crushed her with excitement.

This was her thing. A million rehearsals later, she finally took her bow opening night. Seeing everyone out there, and when they laughed at her wig falling off, she realized she wanted to do this for the rest of her life.

* * *

Junior year of High School, she found out they had a new drama teacher. "Mr. Joel Reyes" read her schedule. What happened to Mr. Bond? He had been such a great teacher, probably moving onto better things.

He didn't even have the show they were doing on the sign-up sheet. Christine was very concerned. She signed up anyways, if this went terrible, she could run it herself.

A new teacher she didn't even know, a bunch of popular kids signing up for the play, and Deb moved away.

"What's the worst that could happen," she thought.


End file.
